


LEGO and Apple Juice

by little_racer



Series: Rent Little Aus [2]
Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Collins is a good friend, F/M, Lego, M/M, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_racer/pseuds/little_racer
Summary: Character B stops by A’s place without any prior warning, leading them to walk in on A being deep in little space.Collins and Angel stop by and find Roger in little space
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard
Series: Rent Little Aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	LEGO and Apple Juice

Mark left before Roger woke up. That happened fairly often. Roger was a night owl, and he would sleep in until noon if no one stopped him. Mark was an early bird. He liked getting film of the city that never slept before it woke up.

Usually, when Mark left, he left for the day, which is why Roger let himself slip.

Sure, he knew Mark was okay with him being little, but Mark was stressed. He was always stressed. And Roger knew him being in little space only caused more stress for the red-headed camera man.

So he slipped while Mark was out. He put his paci in his mouth and grabbed Pistol, his teddy bear, and snuggled up on the couch with his blanket.

His mind wandered over to Mark. Mark wouldn’t be back until much later. He probably had his cell phone with him, but Roger couldn’t remember the number and he was too little to use the phone anyway.

Roger squirmed around until he was facing the door. Big Roger didn’t want Mark to see him like this, but Little Roger didn’t care. He wanted his Daddy.

The door to the apartment opened and Roger gasped happily.

“Angel!” he said, voice muffled by his paci. 

“Hi, Roger!” Angel said cheerfully. “Papa, Roger’s little.”

Collins smiled gently. “He sure is, princess. Hey, Roger. Where’s Mark?”

“Workin’,” Roger replied. He liked Collins. Collins was big and strong and could lift Roger over his head like superman!

“Wanna play with me?” Angel asked. “I brought Lego.”

Roger nodded, toddling over to her, his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. 

Collins sat and watched them, pulling out his phone to text Mark.

**COLLINS:** hey roger’s little

**MARK:** is he okay?

**COLLINS:** he’s fine, he’s playing with Angel

**MARK:** i'm heading back now. I’ll be ten minutes

Collins turned back to the littles. Angel was much bigger than Roger. Today, she was seven. Roger was probably three. It showed.

Angel had a method of putting together lego. Her creations were creative and chaotic, but you could see what she was going for. Roger just put together the colours he liked.

“What are you making, Roger?” he asked.

Roger said something Collins couldn’t make out. He made grabby hands at the older man.

“What do you want, boy?” he cooed, scooping him up and putting him on his hip. “Mark’s going to be here soon.”

“Mmm,” Roger hummed. “Juice, pease?”

Collins nodded. “Angel, honey, I’m going to get Roger some juice. Do you want anything?”

“Can I have some juice too?” she asked.

“Of course you can,” Collins pulled two plastic cups from his bag. He knew Roger didn’t have much little gear yet. He opened the fridge. 

“Is apple juice okay?” he asked.

Roger nuzzled his head against Collins’s shoulder. Collins shrugged. Close enough.

Collins gave Angel her juice and settled on the couch with Roger in his lap.

Mark ran through the door a few moments later, his bike up on his shoulder.

“Daddy!” Roger squealed, reaching for Mark.

“Hey, baby,” Mark said softly, pulling Roger from Collins’s lap to his. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were going to be little today.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “Collins got me juice and Angel played Legos with me!”

“What do we say when someone does something nice for us?” Mark prompted.

“Thank you!” Roger said. 

“You’re welcome!” Angel replied politely, finally looking up from her lego car.

“Good manners, princess,” Collins said proudly. “Do you want to stay here and play with Roger some more, or do you want to go home?”

“Can we stay, please, Papa?”

“Is that okay with you, Mark?” Collins asked.

“You don’t need to ask,” Mark said, stroking Roger’s hair. “Thanks for texting me. I wasn’t planning on coming home until tonight.”

“You’d do the same for me,” Collins shrugged.

It was true. They (Benny, Collins, Joanne, and Mark) had a silent agreement. If the main caregiver wasn’t around, the others acted as a sort-of babysitter.  Still, Mark was grateful. He had more things to shoot, but for right now, he was more than happy to just sit with Collins and watch their littles play.

“We should invite Benny and Joanne over tomorrow,” Collins mentioned. “For a playdate.”

Mark smiled. “That’d be nice.”

Roger ran up to him. “Daddy, look! I made a cat!”

It was a mess of colorful blocks that looked nothing like a cat, but Mark gasped anyway. 

“It’s beautiful, baby, good job!”   


Roger’s smile was worth the tiny white lie.


End file.
